wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Sugar Rush: The Reboot
It's been SUCH a long time, hasn't it? Never to fear, New Guy saves the day! =3 Yeah, the original creator has been offline for a while, and I felt like, "Hey, what if someone could actually reboot it?" And that's what I did. (hooray) So basically, what happens is the contestants compete in challenges, you get to vote who's eliminated. It's pretty straight-forward to say the least. Le Contestants NOTE: All these awesome characters belong to awesome people, and because that is, I shall give credit to each and every one of those people. * Twister von Schweetz, made by Eve. * Claire Gummy-Goober, also made by Eve. * Milkhead, also made by Eve. * Velvetta Redcakes, made by SRF2. * Jay Braken, made by Oreo (me). * Melissa Gummy-Goober, made by Eve. * Courtney Vin Taffy, made by AJ. * Swirla McMint, made by SRF2. * Tropianna Smoothshake, made by SRF2. * Adorabeezle Winterpop, made by Disney. * Gloyd Orangeboar, made by Disney. * Corey Cakepopp, made by Oreo (me). * Chocolaney Trufflesome, made by Oreo (me). * Ginger Nutty, made by SRF2. * Nicola Sodabubble, made by SRF2. * Fiz Sodabubble, made by SRF2. Chapter One: The Beginning Act Episode One: Newbies And Returnies Vanellope: ...Twist, I'm bored. Twister: Well, when's the next episode of TDSR? Vanellope: I don't know, it's taking so long. Is she, like, dead? Twister: Maybe she quit her job? Vanellope: Well, that's not stopping this show from ending! Twister: What do you mean? Vanellope: I'm rebooting the show! Twister: That's... nice! (I hope...) So, how are you going to get all the stuff you need? Vanellope: Come on! I'm impatient! Twister: Alright, alright. (I'm not sure this is a good idea...) -Approximately 1 and a half hours later...- Vanellope: Alright, we have all the filming equipment! Let's get started! ???: What are you two up to? Vanellope: Hi, Jay! We're rebooting Total Drama Sugar Rush! Jay: I used to watch that. Vanellope: Really? Jay: It hasn't aired in days - even months. I guess I'll be a contestant. Vanellope: We already have our first contestant? AWESOME!! Jay: Ever since I started watching that show, I just wanted to be a contestant. Twister: Can I be a contestant too, Sis? Vanellope: Why not? Twister: YAY!! ?????: Jay, where were you? ??????????: Yeah, we can't wait here forever. Jay: Corey and Laney. I'm glad you caught up. Vanellope: We're rebooting Total Drama Sugar Rush! Corey: What's that? Chocolaney: I've never even heard of it. Vanellope: Come on, you haven't even heard of it? It's the best reality show in the arcade! Corey: We can help if you want. Chocolaney; Yup! We've even tried to film our own show before! At least, tried... (That show didn't go so well, now that I think about it.) -Some time later- Vanellope: Alright, we're done! All we need is more contestants! Twister: How about sending random invitations to people? Everyone: ................... Vanellope: ...Yeah, that'll work. -Around two hours later...- Vanellope: Everyone should be gathering here soon. Claire: Hi! Nicola: What is this? Fiz: Dunno. Vanellope: Welcome, contestants, to the reboot of TDSR! Tropianna: So, I'm a contestant on that show? Vanellope: Yep. Tropianna: Cool! (I guess.) Vanellope: Your first challenge is an obstacle course with 8 obstacles. Velvetta: And where is this obstacle course? Vanellope: Look out the window. Velvetta: Hmph. I can finish that faster than all of you combined! (Maybe.) Vanellope: Ready... GO! Challenge Objective: Get past all of the obstacles. Obstacle 1 is in a kart, where you have to stay on the track. Ginger: That's a lot of sharp turns. Courtney: Have you ever heard of brakes? Velvetta: No sweat. -Five minutes later...- Velvetta: A LOT OF SWEAT. THIS IS HARD. Obstacle 2 is about jumping on platforms that fall when you step on them. Melissa: Jump, jumpjumpjump jump... jump, jump, jump. YES! (Wow, first try.) Corey: OW! How many bones did I break from that fall? Jay: Made it. (Barely.) Obstacle 3 is about diving into a pool and going through all the rings. The contestants will be given parachutes to help them. Chocolaney: This must be harder than it looks. Twister: Sure is. Corey: Went through all of them! Jay: Nice. Gloyd: Even with a parachute, I can't do that. Adorabeezle: Come on, Gloyd, you can do it! (I hope he does.) Obstacle 4 is about finding gems hidden in the room that have traps laid around them. Put the gems in the lock to open the door to Obstacle 5. Swirla: 4 gems? I can find them easily. -falls into trap- DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!! Velvetta: Three... and... that's four! Done. Claire: Two, three... where's that last one? Obstacle 5 is a twisty balance beam. You must get across to get to Obstacle 6. Courtney: Wow, that looks difficult as heck. Gloyd: There's even a jump in the middle of it. Milkhead: Yay, made it! I'm ahead! Obstacle 6 is like Frogger. Dodge the cars then make it to Obstacle 7. Corey: I love that Frogger game. Twister: Hooray, made it! -Chocolaney gets run over by a car- Chocolaney: GAAH! Twister: Laney, are you alright? Obstacle 7 has bouncy platforms, so you can bounce to the other side. Tropianna: Wow, these bounce you high. Twister: I could do this all day! Fiz: No time for distractions. Nicola: Whee! The eighth and final obstacle is like Wipeout's Sucker Punch. Dodge the punchers before they knock you off the platform. Corey: That's a lot of punchy thingies. Claire: Sure is, Corey. Vanellope: They sure are having fun. -15 minutes later...- Vanellope: Alright! The results are in! Let's take a look! # Melissa Gummy-Goober (12:19) # Nicola Sodabubble (12:47) # Corey Cakepopp (13:29) # Swirla McMint (13:44) # Jay Braken (14:41) # Milkhead (14:57) # Twister von Schweetz (15:22) # Gloyd Orangeboar (15:59) # Fiz Sodabubble (16:05) # Claire Gummy-Goober (16:21) # Adorabeezle Winterpop (16:49) # Tropianna Smoothshake (17:01) # Ginger Nutty (17:28) # Chocolaney Trufflesome (17:55) # Courtney vin Taffy (18:01) # Velvetta Readcakes (18:58) Velvetta: Last place...?! NNOO... Vanellope: And there you have it! The results of today's challenge! Next week, who knows what will we be doing? Velvetta: YOU... FORGOT... SOMETHING....... THE... POLL... Vanellope: Oh, right. The bottom 6 are up for elimination! Before the poll, I need to say something. About tokens. There's a variety of them now! Claire: That's nice. Vanellope: Here's a list of them! * WIN TOKEN: Removes half of your votes. * IMMUNE TOKEN: Removes all of your votes. * REVERSAL TOKEN: Reverses the order of votes, so the one who gets the least amount of votes is eliminated. * SAVE TOKEN: Use this and another token to keep the token you used. * REVENGE TOKEN: Give half of your votes to another person. * SWITCH TOKEN: Switches your votes with another person. * THEFT TOKEN: Steal a token from another player. * SET TOKEN: Set the amount of votes you have to another person's amount. * AMAZING TOKEN: Choose from any of the token abilities. Corey: Nice! Vanellope: And I have to give out tokens! Numbers 1-10 get a Win Token, 1-9 get Set Tokens, 1-8 get Switch Tokens, 1-7 get Immune Tokens, 1-6 get Revenge Tokens, 1-5 get Theft Tokens, 1-4 get Save Tokens, 1-3 get Reversal Tokens, and 1 and 2 get Amazing Tokens! Nicola: Yay! Melissa: I must say, this is a lot of tokens for the beginning of the game. Vanellope: Yep! Alrighty voters, you can vote for someone in the comments below! You can vote for: * Adorabeezle Winterpop * Tropianna Smoothshake * Ginger Nutty * Chocolaney Trufflesome * Courtney vin Taffy * Velvetta Redcakes